wickfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Wick/@comment-37604207-20181124012846
I want a word with you, and it's a theory. Finally my voice is going to heard. Anyway, but I have theory of this whole game, that's right, I want to see if your mind blows. Here it goes. It's starts of how this happened, you may get the picture of John Weaver being a loving father. HE WAS NOT! He hated the twins and ever since when the twins were born. In the year of 1924 june 26th, you always wondered who kill the children, well get ready to get mind blown because I'm ready to spill the beans. It was John Weaver. You think I'm wrong, but who ever is reading this is now confused, because John Weaver killed himself and I know why. Not just he hates his wife Mary, but also her seeds, a.k.a. her children. If you look at the graves of the children, they were all in order as if who was the first to last to die. I think you know what I'm talking about. Tim Weaver, has a sickness, everyone thinks he has asthma, but the fans could be right. I did some reasarch on asthma and it quotes "It can kill if it is not treated the right way", so that means Tim could have died differently from his siblings, kind of strange right. Anyway, John Weaver was going to kill his children and was going to kill Tim first, but Tim was going to die because he was outside alone with his brother for to long and he dies peacefully in the ground alone with no candle by his side and no warmth. So John goes to next kid, Tom. Tom has pilo and he could not have run fast. So John could have pushed him off the bridge or a hill, I'm still working to how he was cripled. Then John goes to Lillian and probably pushes her in the well or probably drown her in the lake, don't know any other place that has water. Than next was Benny, remember all of thoughs scars he had in No Way out, he could have been stab to death causeing him to be sleepy every time, strange huh? Next was Caleb, when I was studying him, it was the most ttragic of all. John may have hit him with a shovel dislocating his jaw and burrying him alive. After John had completed his mission, he goes and hangs himself. Meanwhile before this all happens, Mary Weaver was by herself and one of the Weaver children may have accsdently drop thier candle causeing a fire burning slowly, a.k.a. Tim was the one with no candle. After that, I think it was later, the pastor was performing something in the church and that is where Tim and Tom bust in, so Tom chokes him to death and after that, making a huge hole that takes down the whole church with the pastor dead in it. This is like a cycle of everything together and everyone will thinks this over and over agian. So After that, Old man Edwards does not like to talk about the twins so much because of Benny eing such an ass and clearly makes him worried. But what if he knows that the spirits still haunt the forest. Some times I wish there was a witness in the scene, but I know its not Edward. A further a do, I am not going to talk about Travis because he is not important, sorry bro, but it's not my fault that you died and Duncan does not want you part of the Wick evidence when you are supposed to be. But, when Sam comes along and I believe he did turn into one of the Weavers and I like to make fan fiction in quotev.com saying he is Tim's second in command and makes a huge role as main character who wears a hockey mask and holds a machete like Jason Voorhees reference. Any way, remember the green flame on Sam's candle. I have a theory that the green flame is Tim's power and the only one who has it, but the green fire is dangerous, who ever is near it will claim it turning into a strange ghost like the Weavers and maybe look human like Tim and not the rest because everyone else died brutal. This is what you want people to discover right? A scary cycle nightmare that will be remember? Well hey, this is just a theory, a Game Theory! I'm not just the lost princess of Fnaf and lost Queen of Wick all for nothing. Thanks for reading if you are still here.